Annie's Trek
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Sci-fi!AU. Auggie sumiu numa missão num planeta estrangeiro.


**Título:** Annie's Trek –The Great Know-all  
**Categoria:** **[Projeto] Say a Code** , AU (Alien, Future, Sci-Fi), Annie-centric, Aventura, Drama.  
**Advertências:** Rimas ruins e doses de nerdice  
**Resumo:** Auggie sumiu numa missão num planeta estrangeiro. Annie vai buscar pistas onde se dizem que tudo perdido pode ser achado.

******N.A:** Feita para um projeto de CA num forum que participo para comemorar a 4a temporada.  
**N.A2:** Isso definitivamente não nasceu pq vi Star Trek 2009 semana passada e passei quase todo o evento de animes da minha cidade na sala Sci-fi e uma das palavras pra se usar no projeto era "jornada" ¬¬

**Annie's Trek –The Great Know-all**

-Você é o Grande Sábio? Por favor, eu preciso de sua ajuda. Por favor!

-Ele não fala em sua língua, ele fala em charadas e enigmas e profecias numa língua antiga, uma em que só uma sacerdotisa escolhida por ele sabe traduzir. Eu sou essa sacerdotisa, meu nome é Joan.

-Eu sou...

-Annie. Eu sei quem você é. É uma das vantagens de ser uma sacerdotisa. Mas eu já fui uma jovem aventureira como você, há muitos anos, antes de minha jornada me trazer até aqui.

-Bem, se sabe tanto, então me diga: onde está Auggie? Eu vim numa missão aqui, mas nossa nave foi atacada, eu...

-Eu sei. Mas eu não sei de tudo, o Grande Sábio a ajudará a encontrar Auggie se esse for o seu destino. Você não pode fugir disso, todas as criaturas, de todos os planetas e galáxias tem um destino e o Grande Sábio sabe de todos...

-Perdoe-me dizer que ele não parece tão poderoso assim, ele parece humano, como eu e você...

-Eu não sou humana, não totalmente, minha mãe era. E isso que você pode ver é apenas um receptáculo, a cada milênio outro é escolhido para que o Grande Sábio consiga se comunicar conosco. O nome deste aqui é Arthur. Ele empresta seu corpo e habilidade de falar para que o Grande Sábio possa comunicar, se você tivesse uma visão mais acurada, poderia ver a energia, a imagem que se forma quando ele faz isso, mas tudo o que você pode ver é sua sombra, nota como o formato é diferente?

-Sim... então ele é de verdade? Ele vai me dizer onde Auggie está? Isso não é apenas um golpe?

-Se fosse eu não diria, certo? Se não acredita, não tem por que ficar aqui, o Grande Sábio apenas fala para aqueles que querem saber algo do fundo do seu coração ou que precisam seguir num destino especial. Eu acredito que você se encaixa nas duas descrições... e você, Annie, acredita?

-Eu acredito em qualquer coisa que me ajude a encontrar o Auggie.

-Muito bem, então ouça com atenção: _Uma longa_ _jornada a frente será preciso enfrentar. Abrir as horas, atravessar o esquecimento, tudo num mesmo lugar. Encontre o castelo fortalecido onde os olhos de vidro já estiveram. Sigam a musica até encontrarem algo importante, roubem o que tem as palavras antigas e preciosas para poder por algo de igual valor trocar. E, no fim, não só o seu coração satisfeito ficará._

Annie respirou fundo, repetindo na cabeça e decorando cada palavra. Para encontrar Auggie ela até arriscaria ficar louca tentando entender isso tudo.

-Isso vai mesmo me levar até ele?- a loira piscou ao ver o tal receptáculo se acalmar e cair no sono, a cabeça sendo logo apoiada no colo da sacerdotisa.

Joan sorriu um pouco antes de erguer o rosto e prender os olhos nos dela.

-Vai, se seguir cada palavra, começando por levar esse relógio... –ela ergueu o punho fechado e, ao abri-lo, um relógio antigo de bolso estava lá, um artigo raro hoje em dia, mesmo na Terra, onde havia sido inventado. Alguns acreditavam que os poucos que restavam sobreviveram por terem sido alterados por tecnologias alienígenas – ...você deve seguir pela Floresta dos Esquecidos e, enquanto estiver lá deve ser rápida e nunca esquecer seus objetivos. Mesmo assim, seus esforços podem ser em vão, já que todos que lá entram vão esquecendo... primeiro esquecem quem é mais importante para eles e continuam até esquecerem quem são e, no fim, alguns até se esquecem de como se respira e morrem...

-O que? Então por que eu me arriscaria assim indo lá?

-Você disse que queria encontrar Auggie, não disse? A primeira parte diz que se deve "atravessar o esquecimento", o único jeito de fazer isso é nessa Floresta. – Joan observou bem a outra e ficou satisfeita em ver a decisão no rosto dela. – Vejo que se decidiu. Quando estiver se esquecendo, esse relógio, especialmente seu, feito pelo Grande Sábio para ajudá-la, irá brilhar e abrir, você saberá o que fazer depois.

-Eu saberei?

-Se seus sentimentos de rever Auggie são sinceros, você saberá.

Annie acenou com a cabeça que entendera e recebeu o objeto, segurando com força.

Com a expressão decidida de volta no rosto, ela se afastou, seguindo em direção a Floresta.

**Continua...**


End file.
